indomita_simfandomcom-20200214-history
Pattern 1
The peculiar pattern 1 locus has no effect except to modify the appaloosa phenotype, requiring at least one Lp allele and that the build genotype supports the expression of that Lp allele to have any affect whatsoever. Some loci are limited by island. When creating a custom horse (or using the custom previewer), the user is asked to select the specific genotype at the pattern 1 locus, rather than choosing a phenotype and having the game select an appropriate genotype. Alleles There are two pattern 1 alleles, with a simple dominance hierarchy, though the alleles are irrelevant if the horse doesn't have at least one Lp allele at the appaloosa locus. PATN1 The PATN1 allele is thought to be the active pattern 1 allele, exerting a modifying affect over the actions of the Lp appaloosa allele. Rather oddly, it causes the Lp and lp appaloosa alleles to behave as co-dominants, rather than their usual dominant-recessive relationship. PATN1 is dominant with respect to patn1 and can be obtained using an Add A Gene: PATN1 item. It is never found on Vicus. patn1 The inactive patn1 allele has no affect on the appaloosa locus. It is recessive with respect to PATN1 and obtained by using a Drop Gene item and selecting 'Pattern 1'. It is not restricted by island. When the pattern 1 locus is homozygous for pattern 1, it is not displayed in the genetics section of horse's character page. Phenotypes The full range of pattern 1 phenotypes is in part determined by the genotype at the appaloosa locus, and so that is also included in the following descriptions to explain how each phenotype is arrived at. Fewspot Appaloosa (LpLp / PATN1PATN1, PATN1patn1) The fewspot appaloosa phenotype results in a horse that is almost entirely white, with only a few speckles of the underlying coat visible. These speckles are typically denser on the belly and face, but can occur anywhere. As it requires the activity of the Lp appaloosa allele, this phenotype is never seen on donkeys or on Arabians of less than level 2 evolution. Leopard Appaloosa (Lplp / PATN1PATN1, PATN1patn1) The leopard appaloosa phenotype is well named, as it results in a horse that almost appears to have a base coat of white with spots of the underlying colour. These spots are more numerous, more evenly distributed and larger than those in a fewspot appaloosa. As it requires the activity of the Lp appaloosa allele, this phenotype is never seen on donkeys or on Arabians of less than level 2 evolution. Varnish Roan Appaloosa (LpLp, Lplp / patn1patn1) When pattern 1 (or pattern 2) is exerting no affect upon an active Lp allele, varnish roan appaloosa is the result. It causes white-ticking over most of the body, excluding only the lower legs and face. As the name suggests, it closely resembles the roan KIT phenotype. As it requires the activity of the Lp appaloosa allele, this phenotype is never seen on donkeys or on Arabians of less than level 2 evolution. Category:Marking Genetics